hypernova_escape_from_hadeafandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: resources
Overview In Hypernova you have two sets of resources: * The basic resources These are used for building, upgrading, flying, repairing, and researching. They are common and if you deplete them their deposits regenerate over time. * The special resources These are used to power the Stellar Bridge, which you must build and engage to win the game. They are rare, but you only need to collect 500 of each. Basic resources Basic resources are all mined with the Driller. Once the Driller depletes a deposit, or if the Driller is put on pause, the deposit will begin to regenerate. Once fully regenerated mining will automatically begin again. Omnifoam and Multicrete are used for: *Building structures *Upgrading turrets *Repairing structures Regarding building structures: *Every time you start printing a structure Omnifoam and Multicrete will be consumed. *If you cancel production in the middle of a print, you will get some Omnifoam and Multicrete back, depending on how far along the process was cancelled. *If a structure is in a printing queue, when you remove the structure from the queue, all the resources will be returned, because the printing has not yet started. Regarding repairing structures: *The Fixycoil will consume Omnifoam and Multicrete when repairing a structure. *1% of fixing a building costs as much as 0.5% of printing that building. So if a building costs 100 Omnifoam and 100 Multicrete to print, if it were 100% damaged it would cost 50 Omnifoam and 50 Multicrete to repair. If it were 50% damaged it would cost 25 Omnifoam and 25 Multicrete to repair. Zapp is used for: *Moving structures around *Unlock research in the research center *Deploying Printamps Regarding research: *When initiating research Zapp is consumed as the research happens and not all at once.So if a research node costs 100 Zapp, when it's 50% done you will only have used 50 Zapp. *Research can be paused,when research is paused it will not consume Zapp. *So that Research won't consume all your Zapp, there is a Zapp threshold. By default the threshold is set to 100, so research will pause automatically when Zapp drops to 100 and will continue again when you get more than 100 Zapp. Special resources Special resources are mined with the Collector, which you unlock through the Research Center. There are only two deposits for for each of these on the Cakewalk and Normal difficulty and they're even less common on the higher difficulties. You only need 500 of each however, and deposits always have more than that. The four special resources power the four Stellar Bridge segments, notice how they're color coordinated: Other ways to get resources Recycler The Recycler will destroy a structure and give you half of the printing resources back. So if a structure cost 300 Omnifoam and 200 Multicrete, recycling it will give you 150 Omnifoam and 100 Multicrete. It will also unburden the energy capacity drain that structure had. Relics Relics are scattered throughout the map, they're remnants of the civilization that lived on Haya in ancient times, they're made out of Omnifoam, Multicrete and Zapp, so if you see one, click it, you'll get resources! Gunk Vat: Repurposing Filter The Gunk Vat is a building that boosts population growth, but after researching the Repurposing Filter the Gunk Vat will turn some of the waste into small amounts of resources. This stacks, so the more gunk vats you have after this upgrade, the more resources you will receive.